


Strand of Doubt

by Niiflheim



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, himiko is implied but she doesn’t rlly appear, it’s time for GAYDESTOWN, kaede is Good At Singing, kirumi is sad and self sacrificial and loves her gf more than herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiflheim/pseuds/Niiflheim
Summary: the journey out of hadestown is an uphill battle. kirumi’s not gonna give up.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 6





	Strand of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> two unrelated fandoms with little to no overlap in fans? here you go! i’m writing the end before the beginning because i can. drv3 spoilers.

“Lover...I can see us now...in a field...of flowers.” Kirumi’s step grew heavier and heavier as she walked; sweat glistened on her forehead but determination showed in her eyes. Light...light was beaming through the cracks in the dirt wall; they must be close. Kirumi walked in time with the pickaxes chipping away at the stone around her- and she was optimistic! Those people they met...the people Kaede saved...were with them now....echoing their voices. Kirumi smiles lovingly. 

The light seemed to get brighter and brighter; until a large structure came into view. A cliff, tall and wide, stretched across the tunnel out. A single carnation vine snaked downward, the only reliable way to get up the cliff. Seeing the blurry form of her wife start up the rope, she steels herself and tentatively grabs the rope. 

Gods, it hurts. She grits her teeth as she pulls herself up little by little, blood seeping through her hands, but she’s determined. There’s light where she’s at- and flowers- small red carnation flowers, it reminds her of Kaede and the flower the pianist gave her. She sighs; hoping...holding onto the hope of survival; her newfound optimism giving her strength, giving her distraction from the pain. 

The woman has reached the top now...she can see the sky and the forest..and a figure, kneeling down by the top of the wall; a hand outstretched to grab Kirumi’s. 

Kaede...the girl’s violet eyed suddenly widen as she realized what she had done. “Kirumi...lover...” oh, how pretty her voice was- soft like honey even in despair; the blonde cups her hands over her mouth as the green-eyed girl holds out a hand...one last embrace. “I failed...I wasn’t...supposed to turn...around...” 

Knowing her moments were numbered, Kirumi reaches a bloodied hand out to embrace the musician, a soft, sad smile on her face. “Shhh...shhh...I....” 

The vine gives way- there’s a flash; a red-headed girl seems to pull Kaede away from the cliff and two others seem to comfort her; Kirumi gathered, her feet reaching the ground below faster and faster. 

The last thing she hears is Kaede’s agonizing sobs as she plummets into the abyss.


End file.
